Revenge And Conquer
by OpKingDimond
Summary: when they are taken from you you will have your revenge
1. Teaser

POV Y/n

Uhhh my head w-what what happed

Mmm, Y/n you ok it's the middle of the night said the girl to my left with messy black hair that goes down to her shoulders with beautiful gold eyes And light tanned skin. I look at her. ya I,m good Nyssa don't worry it was…. just a bad dream. she looks at me with a look that says "ya and I believe that bullshit"

Ha you know me so well I say while taking slow but ragged breaths

Hey was it about that night she says while placing a hand on my chest with a concerned look

I just look down and reply with a small grunt but shes knew me long enough to understand

Don't worry Y/n we will make them pay for everything they did to us

I give her a look that some would consider dark paired with a smirk, I know and when we do

**There Will Be Blood**


	2. FlashBack Part 1

POV Y/n

*gasp* huff huff huff

Mmm, Y/n you ok it's the middle of the night said the girl to my left with messy black hair that goes down to her shoulders with beautiful gold eyes and gorgeous soft lips. I look at her, ya I,m good Nyssa don't worry it was…. just a bad dream. she looks at me with a look that says "ya and I believe that bullshit"

Ha you know me so well I say while taking slow but ragged breaths

Hey was it about that night she says while placing a hand on my chest with a concerned look

I just look down and reply with a small grunt but shes knew me long enough to understand

Don't worry Y/n we will make them pay for everything they did to us she says placing a small kiss on my cheek

I give her a look that some would consider dark paired with a smirk, I know and when we do

**There Will Be Blood**

11 years ago

Big Brother? Hmm yes Elisa I say while tending to the garden because mother "said to"

What's for dinner tonight she asks with the most adorable smile on her little face, well Elisa it's your 5th birthday, we are going to have your favorite rabbit stew I respond while pulling a fresh carrot from the ground and tossing it into the basket with the other carrots and potatoes, and the rest is going to be a surprise ok sunshine I say calling her by her nickname because of her blond hair and her attitude make you smile like when the sun is out, ok brother I'm going to go play with Nyssa ok, ok sunshine now get going I need to finish this.

And with that she's off running to our neighbor Nyssa's house, oh ya you're probably wondering who Nyssa is aren't you reader

OpKingDimond: GODDAMMIT I JUST HAD THAT WALL BUILT ASSHOLE

Y/n: WHO YOU CALLING ASSHOLE ASSHOLE

OpKingDimond: *Hovering finger over delete key*

Y/n: WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WAIT IM SORRY

OpKingDimond: That's what I thought now PHILL GET THE FLEX TAPE

Ok, where were we oh ya well Nyssa is the girl across the street from us shes 7 my birthday was 2 months ago and hers is coming up next in 5 weeks which then she will be 8 too.

Oh looks like I'm done, Hey Mom! I got all the carrots I say then I start to hear footsteps coming towards me that's great sweetie thank you, my little worker mother says as she pats my head

I then hand her the basket and she takes it from me but I start to wince. Honey what's wrong shes asks and I look on the side of my arm and realize I got a bruise .. wait when did I get that (7 minutes ago)

*Trips* OW FUCK

Father: WHAT WAS THAT YOUNG MAN

Y/n ummmm ow… fudge?

Father: o ok then

(present but still 11 years ago which is the past but we flashbacked in the flashback which makes this the present but since it's a flashback from 11 years it's the past? ARHHHHH ME BRAIN HURT MUCH OW!)

O Ya that's how I got that bruise anyway hey mom don't worry this is actually a good thing I have been practicing with my aura like dad showed me watch. I say with excitement focusing on my f/c Aura making the bruise disappear. good job Y/n but be more careful next time so you don't get hurt in the first place ok, yes mom I reply while rolling my eyes

*smack* owwwww, don't roll your eyes at me young man…. Hmm hehe now go inside and rest up a bit ok your sisters birthdays party is tonight

Ok mom I yell while running inside to see dad cleaning his weapon rising slasher a bastard sword rifle combo while dad didn't go to a combat school grandpa did and taught dad everything he knew before he passed and since dad didn't want to be a huntsmen he used grandpas weapon and the skills he learned to protect our village from Grimm and criminals and he's teaching me to use a sword which is AWESOME he's given me an old dull sword that can barely cut anything but he said when I get older he will get our blacksmith to make me a proper sword which is great.

Hey dad, hello Y/n finished with the vegetables he asks while cleaning his weapon, yep sure did dad mom said to rest now for sis's party, ok then but don't forget to wash first you're covered in dirt he says looking at me with an amused smile.

Ok dad I say while walking upstairs

After I washed I put on a new pair of clothes and jumped in bed and I was out like a light…

Y/n! wake up please wake up!

Uhhh what the Nyssa?! I shout making her cover her ears (not my fault she just shaking me awake yelling my name)

Nyssa what's going on I say worriedly after noticing her appearance of being covered in smoke and coughing

Y-Y/N *cough* we need to go now ban *cough cough* b-bandits are attacking your dad he h-he tried to hold them off I'm sorry Y/n

My eyes widen in shock but before I can grieve a peace of the house collapses so I grab her hand and rush us out of the house and seconds later the whole place collapses

s-sweetie *gasp* MOM I yell rushing over to her side to find her crushed under the debris of our house. Y/n f-*cough your sister, please

but what about you mom I ask tears rolling down my ash-covered face

I-im don't got much longer I love you NOW GO FIND YOUR sist*cough cough She starts coughing up blood* sister please, ok mom I will ill protect her I promise,

t-thank you I love you Y-Y ughwwww

MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!


	3. Bio coming Soon

Bio will come after flashback part 2


	4. Flashback part 2

No…. mom, feeling a rough but caring pull on my arm I quietly turn with tears running down my face.

Y/n we need to go NOW! Nyssa exclaims with a terrified look in her eyes.

b-but mom. I stutter with sadness clear in my voice. Y/n think about Elisa, she yells at me.

You're right we need to find her. And with that the two of you hand in hand are off running through the burning village screams of the inhabitants echo throughout the night and then you see it…. Your sister

**But**

**They**

**Are**

**Hurting**

**Her**

With a burst of rage a fire burns within your soul and with that you feel it….. it burns

BUT YOU DON'T CARE, With a shout of fury you charge at the people attacking your little sister and your arm engulfs in a burning flame of hate

A flame of **VENGENCE** and with that hate you thrust your flaming arm forward and with a strength no child should have you punch him knocking him to ground the with a split lip,

Now that the immediate danger was stopped for a few seconds you finally realize that your arm is on fire and in a panic start patting it down with all your strength, the strange boost from before gone,

The fire goes out and you have a small smile of relief on your face, but as a child you don't understand the clothes on fire go out just because you smack them but that's a story for another time.

Looking back at the man.. no the bastard that harmed your baby sister you see that when you punched him his beard caught on fire from the flames that were on your wrist and unfortunately for him he and his friend are some of the bandits without aura and that is why they attacked Elisa knowing a little girl couldn't really hurt them.

Ah AHHHHHHHHHHHH! The bandit screams in agony as the flesh on his face burns and the eyes in his sockets melt electing a Shout of fright from his friend and with that she runs well Y/n is a child she just watched him set his arm on fire and kill her comrade and without aura she isn't taking any chances.

Cowered you think with hate but you have more important things at the moment and with that you swiftly turn and kneel down next to your sister and check her for injury's finding scrapes and bruises but thankfully nothing was broken as far as you can tell and with that you grab Elisa put on your back and run Nyssa on your tail and you run like you never run before not noticing the faint flicker of fire under

Your boots.


End file.
